medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Student Council Requests
Requests filled by the Student Council tend to be single chapter stories and can range from finding lost items to school maintenance. This is a comprehensive list, in chronological order. Judo Competition *'Requested By': Judo Club Captain (Pilot) *'Chapter': Pilot Chapter *'Summary': Because the Judo Club has only four members, they can't compete in the customary competition with their sister school. If they lose, their club will be disbanded. This turns out to be untrue, but with the Student Council's help, the Judo Club regain their fighting spirit. Clear the Kendo Hall *'Requested By': Anonymous (Habataki Hyūga) *'Chapter': Chapter 1 *'Episode': Episode 1 *'Summary': A request to clear out the delinquents inhabiting the Kendo Hall. Instead, Medaka Kurokami reforms them. Fix Hyūga's Personality *'Requested By': Hansode Shiranui *'Chapter': Chapter 1 *'Episode': Episode 1 *'Summary': A request to Medaka to fix Hyūga's bad personality; she does so, and he takes over the Kendo Club. Catch the Culprit *'Requested By': Aria Ariake *'Chapter': Chapter 2 *'Episode': Episode 2 *'Summary': Ariake asks the Student Council to find which member of the Athletics Club destroyed her shoes. It turns out to be Isagi Isahaya, but Ariake remains unaware of this, and a new pair of shoes appear in her locker. Find the Lost Puppy *'Requested By': Urushi Akizuki *'Chapter': Chapter 3 *'Episode': Episode 2 *'Summary': A request to find a missing pet, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi is unable to capture the fully grown Borzoi. Medaka scares the dog into submission however. The New Captain *'Requested By': Nekomi Nabeshima *'Chapter': Chapter 5 *'Episode': Episode 3 *'Summary': Nabeshima asks the Student Council to help her select a successor as captain of the Judo Club, though this turns out to be a ploy to recruit Zenkichi and drop Kouki Akune. Ultimately, the vice-captain Betsuhei Jounan is chosen. Write a Love Letter *'Requested By': Kenna Yatsushiro *'Chapter': Chapter 7 *'Episode': Episode 4 *'Summary': A request to help write a love letter. Akune initially writes the letter himself, though after a scolding from Medaka, instead spends a week helping Yatsushiro improve her handwriting. Artistic Inspiration *'Requested By': Kizashi Yuubaru *'Chapter': Chapter 8 *'Episode': Episode 7 *'Summary': Yuubaru asks Medaka to model for him for an art competition. After rejecting Medaka and several other girls, Yuubaru paints Shiranui. Unused Swimming Pool *'Requested By': Anonymous *'Chapter': Chapter 9 *'Episode': Episode 5 *'Summary': An anonymous request to find a use for the new school pool. The Student Council uses it to host a Club Battle Swim Meet to decide the distribution of club funds. Something Important *'Requested By': Anonymous (Harigane Onigase) *'Chapter': Chapter 14 *'Episode': Episode 8 *'Summary': In an attempt to get Medaka to change her uniform, Onigase supplies a fake request, asking Medaka to find something lost in a mucky pool. Medaka gets in fully clothed, and Onigase is moved by her dedication. Soundproofing the Music Room *'Requested By': Unknown *'Chapter': Chapter 16 *'Episode': Episode 9 *'Summary': A request to fix the soundproofing in the third music room, which has left the Orchestra Club a nuisance to other clubs. Myouri Unzen purges the Orchestra before Medaka can intervene. The Missing King *'Requested By': Sasae Mochibaru *'Episode': Episode 12 *'Summary': A request to find the missing king of a shogi set. The set piece (as well as every other king owned by the Shogi Club) was taken by Miri Natayama. The pieces are later "found" in the club room. Join the Flask Plan *'Requested By': Hakama Shiranui *'Chapter': Chapter 22 *'Episode': Episode 13 *'Summary': A specific request for Medaka, Hakama asks her to take Unzen's place in the Flask Plan after his defeat. Medaka refuses. Invitation to a Date *'Requested By': Oudo Miyakonojou *'Chapter': Chapter 25 *'Episode': Episode 14 *'Summary': Oudo invites Medaka to meet him for a date, and eventually become his wife. Medaka refuses his proposal, but meets him with Zenkichi to learn about the Flask Plan. Stop Class 13 *'Requested By': Multiple Requests *'Chapter': Chapter 28 *'Episode': Episode 15 *'Summary': Multiple requests to put a stop to Class 13. With an open spot in the Thirteen Party's rooster, the students of Class 13 start causing havoc in the academy. Medaka and Zenkichi resolve to put an end to the Flask Plan. Stop Class -13 *'Requested By': Multiple Requests *'Chapter': Chapter 66 *'Summary': Multiple requests to defeat Misogi Kumagawa's new Student Council and stop him from taking over the academy. Ultimately, Medaka's Student Council triumphs over Kumagawa's. To Defeat Medaka *'Requested By': Najimi Ajimu *'Chapter': Volume Thirteen Extra *'Summary': Ajimu requests that the Student Council develop a plan to defeat Medaka for her. However, the plan requires too much effort for Ajimu's tastes. Category:Academy Category:List